Side Effects
by kkahrim
Summary: The team soon finds out that a dream experience can have very real life side effects ...
1. Chapter 1

The real world - reality. It felt so simple after dabbling in the subconscious realm. Amazing, how something so simple could also be so complex, so riveting, alluring, addicting...

I wondered why people would want to exist in reality, when your perfect world could be closer than you ever imagined.

Dom did all of this because of his family, he wanted to be with them again, so that could be one reason why one may want to actually exist

I wanted to go home to my family too... See their glowing faces with smiles stretching from ear to ear...Be hypnotized by the sparkle in their eye, feel the warmth of their hugs...Their love.

I heard a thump on the floor and realized the mail had come. I picked it up piece by piece... and rolled my eyes, bills, bills, and more bills. See, this would be one of the advantages of living in a dream! I wouldn't have to pay these things... I was barely in this house anyways..

My fingers brushed over another letter, it didn't feel like the thin, regular envelope that bills came in. The paper was thick, and it wasn't the normal color either. It wasn't quite yellow, nor white. It was closed with red candle wax, and had no return address. My name was written in beautiful calligraphy, though I had never quite seen this style before...

Piece of parchment paper was inside, with the same calligraphy inscribed on it. It was from Dom... The phone rang simultaneously as my eyes ran across his name.

"Hello?"

"Arthur ... how, how are you?"

"Ariadne, I'm fine, how have you been holding up?" My heart was racing, but I wasn't too sure whether it was from the sudden ring of the phone, or something more.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"What, is reality too bland for you now?" Arthur chuckled

"Not exactly... you see, I've been experiencing side effects..." Her voice suddenly dropped, not a serious tone, scared more than anything.

"What kind of side effects?"

"I don't think it's anything serious, just, I wanted to check if it was normal"

"Ariadne, tell me, what side effects, I NEED to know" My heart began to race again, and this time, it wasn't because of a ringing phone

"Well..."

And all I heard next was a blood curdling scream, and a dial tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"To the airport, step on it." I told the cab driver.

The sky was dark with thick, black clouds covering the city. I was stuck in gridlock traffic; even the people in the skyscrapers looked trapped.

I dialled Yusuf's number hastily; there was barely any signal on my phone. Damn weather... another reason to just live in a dream world.

"Hello?" Yusuf replied, in his frazzled sort of voice.

"It's Arthur, I have a question about the drugs you used to prolong our dream state..."

"Yes, well, um okay..."

"Is it possible there could be any... risks, to say the least?" My heart pounded

"You know I told you there are risks involved, such as you may be trapped in limbo indefinitely..."

"No, no, not that... risks in the real world!" I was getting angry now, but I tried to keep my voice quiet, only for the sake of the taxi driver's sanity.

There was a short pause before Yusuf answered, "Well, I wouldn't... Well, I used a lot of things... How could a man like me possibly remember?"

"Yusuf! Tell me right now or I'll –" I was cut off.

"Excuse me sir, I can take a shortcut down this road if you'd like; it seems that you're in a bit of a hurry" the taxi driver politely offered.

"Oh yes, thank you." I felt a bit stupid, because I almost forgot he was there for a second. I lowered my voice and continued, "Yusuf, don't make me..."

"Oh alright, alright, you need to speak to Dom" he said anxiously.

"Why can't you just tell me!"

"You need to speak to Dom...he's the one..." Yusuf trailed off.

"Speak to Dom! How can I speak to Dom! No one knows where Dom is, no one knows where he has been, and no one knows where he will be!" I panicked.

"But Arthur, didn't he-"

Damn, I lost the signal! I breathed heavily, but tried to contain myself, for this time I remembered there was another human being in my presence. It didn't matter anyway, we were at the airport. I tipped him generously for helping me get there quicker, and hurried out the door.

I had just made it, they were already boarding. My service was coming back slowly, and my phone vibrated every time I had gotten a late email or text message.

As I took my seat, I lazily looked through the emails that no longer mattered. There was one from Yusuf...at least he decided to finish his sentence.

"_Arthur,_

_Didn't you get the letter Dom sent you? It is extremely important, do __**NOT **__let anyone else get to it, or it may be the end of us... in the dream world and reality._

_Yusuf"_

Damn! The letter! I had totally forgotten about that! Well, it would have to wait, I mean, no one else lived with me anyways.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, have your chair in the upright position, secure your tray tables and turn off all electronic devices as we prepare for takeoff" the stewardess said.

"_Ring, ring ring"_

"Hello, make it fast!" I quickly answered.

"Hello Arthur, this is the Alarm Company. I'm very sorry to inform you that your house has been broken into, and things have been stolen."

All that echoed through my head next was the letter and the engine of the plane as we took off.


End file.
